mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- ---- Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Reduce the ban time pls BOSS, I am 13 I was born on 24/10/2001. U have to make the ban time to 8 months. I will be unblocked on 24 October 2015 . RGDS, Hollow Mario 18:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category Suggestions Just requesting a few category changes that you can bowl Plasmo-bot into: Genderless -> Genderless Characters Bosses (the one about M.U.G.E.N bosses, not the source game bosses) -> Boss Characters Touhou Stages -> Touhou Project Stages Mario Kart Courses -> Mario Kart Stages (for the sake of consistency) Shin Megami Tensei -> Shin Megami Tensei Characters Full Metal Alchemist Characters -> Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Not category related, buy can you delete this image please? It's no longer needed seeing as 'Heads from hell' is a normal: file:Otwheadsfromhell.gif DoomBowser (talk) 03:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cropping Error for Animation I was trying to test out making the animations for characters. I was at the part where you had to select the transparency with the Magic Wand Tool and press Ctrl+L to crop it. When I pressed it, I got this message: Did I do a certain step wrong? I also made sure to tick Sample All Layers. I'm bored. 01:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) After selecting the background with the magic wand, you need to press CTRL+I (CTRL+SHIFT+I for me for some motive) to invert the selection, so it selects only the character. You might've forgot to invert or, maybe, mistaking: I for L You need to press: CTRL+I to make it work. 02:13, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Turn out I did mistake I for L and for me, I also had to press SHIFT. I'm bored. 03:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I Require Assistance! Excuse me, Kind sir, but allow me a quick question? How does one Upload a Character or a Stage to this wonderfilled wiki. Almost done with the first starting stage of mine, Icecream. please and thank you. Also................ the cookies are in the top pantry, don't forget to grab that soda for an extra sugar rush!02:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC)White Mage Benoni (talk) One does not simply "upload" a character or stage to this wiki, you add/document it in the form of an article. We do actually have guides on character and stage article creation that you can find on the main page. From what I've seen of your articles, they're more akin to a blog post or forum topic than a quality mainspace article; please don't talk in first-person (me, myself, I) when writing on a mainspace article unless you're quoting something, and remember to follow the article standard for that particular article. 12:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Archive and cleanup notifications. File:Sbag.gif You see that up there, it was replaced by a .png with a smaller filesize, purge from wiki plox. DoomBowser (talk) 02:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) File:Sand.gif Another .gif replaced with a smaller .png, this one with an even more overwritable filename, delete ASAP plox, as that will be all the old Sandbag files cleaned out. DoomBowser (talk) 03:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) File:Deoxys.jpg Deoxys' infobox now has a timer script and artworks with transparent backgrounds, so this old image can bite the dust too. DoomBowser (talk) 17:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sturghe Ohai there Boss. I have a rather small issue to present. I made a stage (finally) and I am conflicted if I should add it to the database. If I do is there a new layout for the stages? Also don't make ur response knee-slapping priority, I still have a cold, and I don't want snot on my computer again :} Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 14:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) The stage article layout hasn't changed - it's exactly the same as it's (almost) always been. 14:52, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Alrightey then, I'll add it as soon as I get some critisism. Thx Plasmo!Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 15:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I hate plasmoidthunder, he often deletes my links!!! :( Damn You! Why you deleted link to my first MUGEN Fighters Guild Topic? Ban HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YochiThMaster333 (talk) 18:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wonderful. Now, if you'd actually read my edit summary, you wouldn't come across as a raging child. Your character is an edit of MUGENHunter's Sonic, yes? MUGENHunter's Sonic has its own article, so if you wanted to add your edit, you'd have to add it to that character's Edits branch, which needs to be created as no edits have been documented. Edits branch articles follow their own article standard, which can be seen in action here, here and here, among other places. If your character substantially changed the gameplay style of the original character, then it would probably be best to list it as its own character. 18:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if someone asked this before... Why the heck most talk pages have the Users category? Also, can i remove them? 15:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure why, though I believe it's because the automated message used to add it for some reason. New talk pages don't have that category. I get Plasmo on it. 20:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) A particular motion icon I'm looking for Hi uncle Plas. I'm currently making an article for a character, and one of its moves requires a weird motion: Up, Up-Forward, Forward. It's some variation of the Quarter Circle Front activation, but done with up instead of down. Is there an icon for that? Or do I just have to use for the time being? 14:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Page Toadette (Mario Universe Character) was deleted. Now, who will add? YochiThMaster333 (talk) 14:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Ahem. You deleted page for Toadette (Character from Mario Universe). Now, who will add? I made Toadette, but I want to public which she will Avalaible. WHY YOU DELETED?!?!?!?!?! Added one page. DO NOT DELETE!!! YochiThMaster333 (talk) 15:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Ok. I added MUGEN Hunter Soinc Edits Page. YochiTheMaster33's attitude in chat http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:YochiInsultingPinguInChat.png Mind if you at least warn him? He stalks me everywhere, and now the only safe place I am in is occupied by him too. Thanks. :) Pingurules (talk) 15:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Pingurules Time for an Upgrade. Well it has been a year my friend, and must I say it has taught me a lot. Being the caribbean 14 year old (I joined the wiki as 13 but my birthday was 2 days after that day so yeah, luck) that goes to an American school, I should be imature and clueless about programming, but I am not like everyone else. Well then, quotes aside, I'm smarter and better, and I have created my own stage. It would be really nice to finally have my own actual userpage. Much like your GarchompMatt page. Now with that in mind I also have to ask yet again how to make a banner, I forgot XD. Thanks for being the boss, literally Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC)